Friends forever
by adrenilinraver
Summary: Basically telling about the friendship between Michael and Max


Max

1995  
I have found you. You've been living in another town for many, many years but now you're back in Roswell. Here with me and Isabel. Where you belong. Tomorrow we'll show you the desert, brother. I just hope that you'll learn to love it the same way I do.

1996, Spring break  
In the sand I write two words. 'Friends forever'. Isabel laughs and her eyes are bright but you just stand there silently, like a statue. What do you see in the future? Isabel hugs you hard. You smile at her, then grab her doll and run out in the desert. Isabel chases after you. I stay behind. Watching.

1997  
I wake up in the middle of the night and you are there. Curled up on my floor. Again. I sit up and watch you while you sleep. There's small waterdrops on your cheeks. It must be raining outside. But in my heart I know that it never rains in Roswell.

1998, Summer vacation  
You, me and Isabel. Isabel has brought food and blankets and your eyes are bright when you show us a bottle of whiskey. Stolen from Hank, I guess. We all eat, you and Isabel drink. I empty my glass into the red sand when you're not watching. We laugh at each other, me and Isabel. But you just smile a little. Why is it that you never laugh, Michael?

1999. Autumn  
Me and Liz are in bed. Her body is soft against mine. She loves me. And I love her. It feels as if it's gonna last forever. Suddenly she turns around and smiles at me. She tells me that I'm her best friend. I tell her that she's my best friend too. But it's a lie. And if you were here, you'd know it.

1999-200, New Year's Eve  
You're drinking again. You're much nicer when you're drunk. That's probably why Maria is smiling at you. You've drawn a picture of her on a napkin. Her nose is too big but, just like you, she's too drunk to notice. You take another big gulp out of the bottle. The way you smile at me reminds me of Hank.

Michael

1995  
I have found my brother. His name is Max Evans and he told me that he and Isabel has been waiting for me forever and ever. I wonder if it's true? He promised to take me to see the desert -- the place where we once came from. He doesn't know that I've been seeing the desert in my dreams every night for an eternity.

1996, Spring break  
'Friends forever.' Oh, Max. Don't you know that nothing lasts forever? Not love, not friendship -- not anything. But I know you mean well. I know you're just trying to be my friend. And I suppose in a way, it doesn't really matter. It's not like I'm gonna live forever anyway.

1997  
I cry myself to sleep on Max' floor. I muffle the sound of my tears against his sweater, I don't want to wake him. I hate Hank for making me look weak and stupid in front of Max. I curl up on the floor and try to come up with a good excuse for tomorrow.

1998, Summer vacation  
Max is worried about me. I can see it in his eyes. His concern is like a soft blanket. At night, in the trailer, it keeps me from freezing. I give him the bottle of whiskey I've stolen from Hank for just this occasion but he just passes it on to Isabel. I try to keep the pain from showing. Why can't I ever make him happy?

1999, Autumn

Maria is watching me. She's such a beautiful person and I wish I could love her like she loves me. But I don't. I reach out to touch her and she smiles. Sometimes I think she knows me better than I do myself. I want to tell her that I will always be her friend, that I will always protect her and care for her. But I know that's not what she wants to hear so I say nothing.

1999-2000, New Year's Eve  
I don't remember much of New Year's Eve. But I still know what happened. I can see it in Max' eyes as he frowns at me. I ask him not to say a word, to just be quiet and leave me alone. He doesn't. Just sits down next to me without a sound. I know what he's thinking and he's right. In a way, I've become what I hate the most. Hank. Oh, Max forgive me for being so stupid, okay? I just hope this won't be the end of your promise of forever.

THE END


End file.
